Another Tangled Christmas
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Christmas is over us and Eugene and Rapunzel is enjoying their Christmas that will be tangled with romance, thinking and a big surprise from Rapunzel… read to find out more… please review and have a Merry Christmas… this is BTW. a one-shot.


**A/N: now that I finished my big exam and it's Christmas, I decided to make a new story. This will be about the first Christmas after the wedding of the young couple and they are as happy as ever. Sorry for some of you, this will be my last Tangled-fanfic, because I have wrote a lot and feel I'm up for something else. It's been a pleasure to write stories that have given me close friends and trusted advisors, so thank you.**

Rapunzel and Eugene slept in their room. Since their marriage, they were allowed to share bed in the same room. The had been married for almost six months and he wanted to make her Christmas this year just as great as last years. Last year, he was starting plan out how to propose to the girl of his dreams and therefor it had been very chaotic until the big evening the whole kingdom had been waiting for since the start of December.

Rapunzel was as normal the first one to wake up and she admired her husband as he smiled happily. She was quite sure he was dreaming about something great and as much as she didn't wanted to wake him up, she wanted him to hold her in his arms before either them would leave bed to start to prepare for the great night that waited for them, Christmas celebration with Rapunzel, no with both of their parents, now where they were married, they were Eugene's parents-in-law also and they have always treated him like their own son as well and he finally had gotten to act calm around them, it was easier knowing that Rapunzel and he had bounded.

She gently shook his arm to see how deep he was asleep and as usual, Eugene was sleeping hard as a rock. She tried a little harder, but it didn't do the trick, but like most woman, she had a weapon, a power more likely over her man. She brought her face closer to his and as he turned to sleep on his back and with his head straight on the pillow, she kissed him softly and soon after she pulled away, she could hear that he was starting to yawn and soon he stretched his arms into the air and then turned to his side and smiled at the girl who he thought was more beautiful and still so humble and practically perfect.

"Good morning Blondie" he just couldn't make himself get rid off the nickname he used on her the first time they met when he didn't knew her name.

"Good morning Eugene, did you sleep well my love?" he kissed her forehead and nodded as he was saying yes without using any words. She drew herself closer to her and felt his warm body close to her own and as he straighten himself up, he felt her head plating itself on his muscular chest. He looked down at her and almost planted his chin into her short brown locks as he asked her back.

"Did you sleep well too my lovely wife?" she just nodded and kept her head on his chest as she closed her eyes again and dreamed about how lovely it felt every time he talked to her or all the lovely times he called her his wife, it didn't feel bad, on the contrary it was some of the greatest.

"Thanks" at the time, someone knocked the door and a guard stepped in and told them that Rapunzel's mother and father wanted to have them for breakfast in the King's quarter today, it was not normal for them to eat there, if they did so, then something might be up, but the accepted and the guard stepped out of the room and Rapunzel and Eugene got out off bed and over to dress themselves and then they walked hand in hand to the King's quarter and knocked.

"Come in" they heard him yell from the other side of the door and Rapunzel stepped in first and ran to her parents to embrace them. Because even after all this time, she couldn't let go of her enthusiasm around her parents, sometimes it felt as she had only had found out about her identity the first time in the tower before Eugene came and died from Gothel's stab and got back to life after Gothel died and all that.

"Morning Rapunzel-sweetie, it's nice to see the both of you" Queen Anna then turned her attention to her son-in-law as he came over and joined the rest of them and then looked at King Robert and the men of the family nodded at each other as the trays came in from the kitchen and they sat down.

King Robert had not noticed that Rapunzel sat very nervous and looked at all kind of directions, but he had noticed that she didn't touch her tray very much and less was eaten. Queen Anna put a hand on her as she had noticed the look from her husband.

"Rapunzel-sweetie, what's wrong? You hardly touched your food and almost haven't eaten a thing" Rapunzel knew there was no way out, but still she didn't really know if she would be ready to tell them right now and she had to think about it a little more would tell anyone the little secret she'd carried for a month.

"I'm fine, just not feeling hungry this morning, I just had a bad bug two days ago and haven't felt like eating since then" as much as she hoped that her parents would drop the subject, she had a bad feeling that it was over yet, but she was happy that the queen as well as the other around the table decided to leave it be for the time being.

When they had finished their meals, they all went different ways as Rapunzel got back to her room and Eugene got out to the stables to see how the guard horse, Maximus was doing and to give him a little refreshment from the breakfast table and Queen Robert was planning something with the Captain of the Guard to make sure that everything would be fine when they all turned in, he didn't wanted anything to disturb his evening with all of his family, not only with his two wonderful women, but with his son-in-law as well. Queen Anna was sitting in her own personal quarter reading a book and relaxed as she had made everything ready for the big night.

Eugene just got back to the room and found Rapunzel lying in bed with the pillow stuffed over her face and it looked like she had been sobbing. He slowly walked over to her and sat down on the edge and put his big hand on her small back and she turned her attention to him and she sat up and hugged him around his shoulder and he slowly caressed her skin slowly to make her feel comfortable and safe, it was a duty according to himself.

"Rapunzel, please be honest with me, I know you better than to know that you're making a lie up to your parents at breakfast and I hope that you'd tell me, we're married after all and we shouldn't be keeping secrets for each others, but if you don't feel ready for it, then fine, but I just want to help if I can" Rapunzel was a little splatted with her thoughts, part of her wanted to tell him while the other half didn't feel as ready" Eugene was walking over towards the doors to fins something else to do for the day so Rapunzel could think, she was clearly in need of some time for herself and she kept her look on the door long time after he had left and fell bad about not telling him.

She decided that it was time to tell him. He was right when he said they shouldn't keep secrets from each other since they were married and love were supported by trust and honesty and he had shown it clear to her and she wanted to make it mutual. She found him in the royal library where he was reading his favourite tale, _The tales of Flynnigan Rider_, even though he had left his Flynn Rider-past behind him, he couldn't do the same with this story as he had read to her a dozen times and she had enjoyed every time, not only because he read it, but because the stories in it were great.

He noticed her presence after a while and shut the book and patched his hand for her to sit down beside him and she did so and their eyes met in clear contact and he waited for her to speak up.

"Eugene, I need to tell you something very important and you were right about what you said" Eugene wasn't quite sure what she was talking about and looked confused at her.

"I mean you were right about the thing you said about having honesty in our relationship" Eugene was giving her a smirking nod as she giggled and as he opened his arms for her to get closer, she did the opposite and dragged herself a bit back from him and he was getting worried now, it had to be important if she acted like that, she'd have to be scared of something.

"What's wrong Blondie? I don't recall you moving away from me. Have I done anything to make you afraid of me? If then tell how I can change it" Eugene was starting to blame himself as she quickly pressed her lips on his and dragged back.

"No Eugene it's not your fault, not more than my own. The thing is that I have some great news, I got checked by the royal doctor a month ago and it seems like we're not just us in the family in eight months" a month ago and then eight months ahead could only mean one thing Eugene realized and lost conscious for a short moment. Rapunzel was at his side when he woke up and regained conscious.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Eugene asked in a scared tone, he never knew if he could be a good father, but he would try for the child, and for his Rapunzel.

"Yes, Eugene. I'm pregnant. I actually wanted to tell you tonight, but I felt I had to say it now and hoped you'd help me tell my parents tonight" Eugene nodded and got to his feet and kissed her and then sat down and put his hands on his forehead Rapunzel sensed a spite of fright and asked him if he felt bad about it.

"I feel so happy, but I don't know if I can be good father"

"Why not Eugene? What should stop you from being the father every child would want?" her trust in him seemed so amazing some times, but nice at the same time.

"My past will hunt me down on that, I was selfish and didn't cared about anyone. A father and a husband gives me the responsibility of not only your happiness, but our child as well. I know you'll make one terrific mother from the times I saw you with the kids in town and just your personality and all, but I don't know with myself" Rapunzel didn't respond by words, but by action and almost smashed her lips onto Eugene's to melt his doubts away and he smiled at her when their lips broke apart.

"I don't care about your past, you're a wonderful person and I know you'll make an amazing father and our child will love you and look up to you and I have as much trust in you as you have in me and we will make it, because we got each other" they embraced each other and walked back shortly after noticing that it was close to their Christmas celebration with their parents and they had to change to something comfortable.

They met with King Robert and Queen Anna one hour and a half after they left the library and they started their celebrations with each other and a nice dinner prepared by the royal chef and then they danced around the biggest Christmas that there could be found in all Corona and Rapunzel then became ready to tell her parents and as they sat down, she took Eugene's hand, she told them about her found out pregnancy and that it was the reason for her bugs and why she didn't eat this morning, she also apologized to her parents for lying and then they embraced her and took Eugene with them into the hug like on the balcony when they first met. When they parted, Queen Anna locked eye contact with Rapunzel and put her hand on her daughters' cheek.

"We couldn't get mad at you for that, we're so happy for the both of you, congratulation, kids" King Robert put his hand on Eugene's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm proud of having you for my son and standing up for her and be there when she might be scared, we can clearly say we found the right suitor by letting you stay and that. Merry Christmas and congratulations to you both" Eugene and Rapunzel both embraced the king and then they started open their presents.

Eugene gave the queen a fine pair of ear rings while the king got some new pens to sign papers with. Eugene got a new vest from the queen and the king gave him a pocket watch of gold that had belonged to his father and Rapunzel gave him a collection of paintings about themselves. Rapunzel gave her mother a nice dress that she found in town, her father got sweater she knitted herself and now Eugene just needed to give her his present. Eugene gave her the most beautiful necklace and Rapunzel looked stunning in it and they enjoyed all of it, but most each other's company.

Afterwards, they walked back to their own quarters and laid down on their bed. It had been one heck of a day. First the breakfast, then the silence and then the news about Rapunzel's pregnancy and the wonderful Christmas evening they had. It seemed like another Tangled day when they lay in bed.

Eugene looked at her and she looked back at him and it was a magical day, but Eugene seemed to have noticed the "Tangledness" of it.

"How funny how our days of importance always seems to end up tangled" Rapunzel giggled and nodded.

"I just think our lives have been tangled together, but I wouldn't want it any other way" Eugene nodded.

"Me either, goodnight my love"

"Goodnight honey" they kissed one last time and as it ended their day did so and they held each other close and with that the day ended.

**That was my last Tangled-fanfic. Sad, maybe, but still time for me to move on, but I want to thank you all who have reviewed through my time here. I know some of you celebrate Christmas on the 25****th**** of December, but here in Denmark we celebrate the 24****th**** and therefore I used a train travel and the night of the 24****th**** to make this. Please enjoy and leave one last review. I won't be around here, but if you want to follow me other places, I plan on Cars, Kim Possible or something else that I haven't decided yet. **


End file.
